


【維勇】[R18] 乾性高潮

by soniawong0907



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniawong0907/pseuds/soniawong0907
Summary: •就是一輛車•乾性高潮描述有勇利雙腿纏在維克托的腰上，甜美的呻吟在嘴邊似發不發，但抓着床單的雙手，臉上帶着的紅暈和用力屈曲的白滑腳掌舞一不顯示着此刻的歡愉。





	

【維勇】 乾性高潮

　　維克托托起了勇利的臀部，用力的把分身向前送去，整根沒入對方那柔軟溫熱時，囊袋和大腿根部還發出響亮的啪啪聲。「哈啊⋯⋯維克托⋯⋯不⋯好棒啊⋯⋯」勇利雙腿纏在維克托的腰上，甜美的呻吟在嘴邊似發不發，但抓着床單的雙手，臉上帶着的紅暈和用力屈曲的白滑腳掌心無一不顯示着此刻的歡愉。  
「感覺很好嗎勇利？」故意的把整根硬物抽出來，只留下頂端在穴口邊磨擦着敏感的嫩肉。咬上了身下人的耳朵，伸出舌頭在耳邊悶聲的舔咬着。伸手把對方的左腿壓上胸口，柔韌的身體徹底打開在男人面前。在游走在勇利身上的敏感帶時，同時用右手托起已經直立的分身，緩緩的再次送入那個貪婪的嫩穴。  
　　  
　　勇利的敏感點他是知道的。  
　　  
　　靠近左邊埋在後穴的深處，如果不是俄羅斯人那巨大的尺寸和用力的抽插，根本不能發現那個甜美的禁地。維克托緩慢的推進，「嗚啊⋯⋯維克托⋯哈不要⋯⋯不要這⋯樣⋯⋯好奇⋯⋯怪」能感覺到微微向右彎的肉棒在敏感的內穴擦過，以及穴肉的皺折被撐開，然後包裹着男人正在進入的分身。肉壁一層層的收縮緊吮着堅挺，頂端上環狀的皺折擦在肉穴內，勇利能清楚感受到被緊壓的嫩肉，和被進入時帶來，劃過脊椎底部的酥麻感。  
到整根末入後穴時，「不，不行⋯⋯那裏不嗚⋯啊哈」勇利夾緊了雙腿，「哇哦，今天的勇利好熱情哦。」「不⋯⋯不要，哈啊，好奇怪⋯⋯嗚」能感覺到液體在後穴湧出，滲滿兩人的相交處——然後流到大腿上。胸前的粉紅在空氣中挺立着像等待撫慰一樣，分身也完全的直立起來。

　　到維克托小幅度的抽插起來時，「嗯哈⋯⋯啊啊⋯不⋯啊！」勇利突然的瞪大雙眼，上半身彈了起來。「勇利這裏也有嗎？敏感點。」深知找到了令勇利變得更甜美的地方，維克托的手掌緊扣對方手背，在金色的指環上吻了一下，然後用舌頭舔過對方敏感的手心。瞇起的雙眼緊緊的眈着勇利，把唇瓣貼在對方的耳邊，低聲的道「感覺到了麼，勇利的這裏緊緊吸着我。」勇利縮了縮肩膀想避開就馬上被抱着腰。男人懲罰意味濃的在敏感點附近突起的肉壁上挺進。柔軟彈性的嫩肉隨着撞擊而被緊壓成分身的形狀。  
　　  
　　「啊哈⋯⋯太快了⋯不要弄那裏」體內的敏感點被反覆的玩弄，當對方退出時，嫩肉被拉出一點，再對準最為愉悅的地方抽插，陌生的強烈快感使勇利迫出了生理的淚水，在對方背抓出了一條條紅痕。知道這樣羞人的話會令勇利變得更敏感興奮，維克托對勇利道「聽到了嗎？這是由勇利體內發出的聲音，裏面都變的濕漉漉了。」黏膩的水聲隨着男人進出而在下身傳來。「哈啊⋯不要說⋯⋯維⋯克托⋯哈⋯⋯嗚」勇利胡亂的吻上了對方，主動把舌頭伸到對方的口裏，被舌頭深舔到喉嚨前方的勇利想起呑吐着男人分身的感覺，只能小口的吸着帶上情慾的空氣。  
　  
　　　乳頭被母指食指夾着打轉，下身傳來累積的滅頂快感，被男人舔吻着敏感帶，這一切都超出了勇利可以承受的範圍。「不⋯⋯維克托⋯我要啊⋯去⋯⋯了嗯哈」分身硬得直立了起來，好想射。「再說我的名字，勇利。」「維⋯⋯恰啊哈⋯啊啊⋯⋯維恰⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯維恰」隨着男人的動作加快，勇利只能閉上眼承受這過於巨大的快感。「勇利要去了吧，明明都沒碰前面。」「嗚⋯⋯不行了⋯來了⋯我啊哈⋯要去了⋯維⋯恰⋯⋯維恰⋯⋯嗯啊！」  
勇利的後穴緊鎖着男人，分身顫抖了幾下，腰間彎起了優美的弧度，明顯是射出體液時的動作——可是什麼也沒射出來。勇利躺在床上喘息，伸出雙手希望像以往在射出後對方溫柔的撫摸和親吻他。可是維克托只是低聲的說了句「還不行哦，勇利什麼都沒有射出來。」維克托親了親勇利的臉頰。「欸，可是明明我⋯⋯射了。」勇利疑惑的望着維克托「看啦，這裏什麼也沒有。」男人帶着勇利的手到他的腹部上，只有些微汗水，沒有想像中的黏膩液體。「怎樣⋯⋯可能？」望見對方呆着，維克托懷心眼的提出「可能是勇利太舒服了？」看見對方瞬間害羞的表情後，維克托決定順從自己的慾望。

　　「勇利要是不射出來的話我可是不會停的哦。」


End file.
